Conflict Resolution
by rh-fntc
Summary: Sometimes you just have to resolve it all on your own...Sequel to Onion


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hey all! I am once again daring to explore the world of Merlin. This is a follow up to the other fic I wrote 'Onion.' Thanks to every one who read and reviewed that one. This one falls after the episode "_The Beginning of the End_." Now on with the story...

_**Conflict Resolution**_

Merlin staggered into the room.

He was tired. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he plopped down the chair.

Gaius looked up at the sound of his noisy descent. "Problem, Merlin?" His right brow rose inquiringly.

Merlin unceremoniously let his head fall against the table with a thud, not bothering to answer the inquiry.

The old man smiled slightly. The boy was prone to dramatics and it was mildly entertaining to watch. However, he did feel bad for the boy. The past couple of weeks had been downright unbearable for him. Gaius frowned at the thought as he placed the last remaining herbs into the pot.

The Prince had been more demanding than usual. Merlin was taking the brunt of his commands. The rest of the castle had become increasingly uneasy when it came to encounters with Arthur. And to think that the young man's reason for being such a…royal pain was so arbitrary. Gaius shook his head in disapproval as he checked that the mixture he was making was done. He nodded before pouring the blue liquid into a vial.

His gaze landed back on Merlin. The boy looked just about ready to fall asleep right there on the table. He was sympathetic to his plight. He had been unable to use magic to do the tasks that Arthur had required of him. Bringing water to the prince's chambers was hardly the time to use magic. Washing the prince's clothes was intently monitored by the master; Merlin even complained that Arthur accused him of being a saboteur, which the boy never quite explained.

No matter, he was going to resolve everything once and for all. He eyed the small bottle with determination. This time he was certain that the formula was precise and would garner the desired result.

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and Merlin out of his nap. It was amusing to see the boy jolt out his light sleep and almost fall to the floor.

It was Gwen.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Merlin stood up so fast that he upended his chair.

Gaius shook his head at Merlin's welcome. "She is here for you." He said gruffly.

"For me?" Merlin squeaked out in a high-pitched voice.

Gwen blushed rosily. "Yes, but not just for you. I'm here for Gaius too. Not that I wouldn't have come to your aid at any other time. You can definitely count on my help if you ever need it." She took a deep breath. "What I meant to say was I brought us some dinner." The flush on her cheeks seemingly refused to disappear.

Merlin grinned at her. "That's great! I really have no energy to cook." He said as he advanced towards her to relieve her of the basket she was holding.

Gaius harrumphed at Merlin's reply to Gwen's generous offerings, as if the young boy actually cooked for them. "Merlin." He muttered warningly.

Merlin looked sheepish, as though he just realized what he just said. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I meant to say, thank you. For thinking of us, Gwen."

"Thinking of you is never a bother." Gwen blurted out. "Not that I think of you all the time, just the right amount I think." She pursed her lip to stop from talking altogether.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks before smiling at the young woman.

"Why don't you sit down, Gwen?" Gaius gestured to the fallen chair which Merlin had righted. He took the basket from Merlin and gave him a meaningful look.

The young man nodded and started gathering plates and some utensils for them to start their supper.

* * *

Merlin stretched out his arms above his head. His stomach was full and the company was wonderful. Gwen and Gaius had been regaling him with stories from before he arrived at Camelot. He had a feeling that the two were purposefully trying to make him laugh. And he wondered if his weariness was so toxic that they were studiously trying to make him forget what a prat the prince was. He smiled at Gwen as she started to clean up after their dinner, only to be stopped by Gaius.

"You've already done enough." He told the young woman as he took over.

Merlin started to help but Gaius simply looked at him meaningfully. "What?" His brows furrowed uncomprehendingly.

The old man nodded towards Gwen and then at his workstation, where the vial was safely tucked away.

An uncomfortable look settled on Merlin face. He told Gaius the reason why Arthur had been acting so surly for the past few weeks. And the root of it all was sitting quietly before them, so incredibly sweet and innocent. He still had a hard time believing that she would insult the crown prince of Camelot. And he was there when she did it. Or he was partly there; he already cursed himself for not fully listening to her then.

He dropped back down to his seat and allowed his head to connect against the table.

Gwen watched him, a small smile played on her face. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Merlin groaned as he thought about what he was going to say next. "I have to deliver something to Arthur." He said as he lifted his head so he could converse with her properly.

She looked slightly startled at his words. "It's late." She stated plaintively.

He nodded his agreement. "He still needs it tonight; at least that was what he told Gaius."

Gwen smiled at him sympathetically. She knew how royal orders could be trying at times. "Shall I accompany you?" She asked hopefully.

Merlin's eyes widened at the question. He had no idea how Arthur would react if he saw her. It was bad enough that the prince kept staring at her from afar, as though he was trying to solve a great puzzle and sometimes glaring at her direction. He shook his head. "Nah, I might get stuck doing more laundry for him or he might ask me to get him some more water." He said with a frown.

"I could help you." She volunteered quietly.

He shook his head in reply. "You've already done enough." He gestured to their dinner.

"It's no trouble." She countered quickly. "I'd be happy to help."

A contemplative silence settled over him. He wondered if he should tell her. But it might cause her to carry such guilt with her. Merlin knew that everyone else in the castle had been tiptoeing around the prince as of late. He stared at Gwen and part of him knew that she could take whatever it was he had to say. Another part felt guilty. If it hadn't been for his big mouth the entire thing would not matter.

"Merlin, are you well?" Gwen woke him from his reverie. "I could take whatever you have to deliver to prince. You should rest." Gwen started to get up from her perch to do exactly as she said.

"No!" Both Merlin and Gaius declared loudly.

Gwen was surprised by the vehemence of their answer to her offer. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the two, waiting for an explanation.

Gaius glared at Merlin.

Merlin sighed heavily. "The thing is Gwen; Arthur thinks you think he smells." He sputtered in a rush.

She stared at Merlin uncomprehendingly.

"Like an onion." Merlin added.

"Why?" She asked in bewilderment. "Why would Prince Arthur think that?" She was completely aghast.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I accidentally told him that you did." He said guiltily.

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "I said no such thing."

"But you did." He gazed at her intently. "You mentioned him by name and then you mentioned onions and how they smelled."

"That's not what I meant." She murmured in reply.

Merlin looked at her, completely befuddled. "I actually contradicted myself and told him that you never would say such a thing. But he said that he confirmed it."

She looked at him incredulously.

"He said that he happened upon you on that day and that you admitted to having an aversion to onions." Merlin said defensively. "And that you even took a few steps back just so you wouldn't catch a whiff of his scent, despite the fact that it was clear that he just took his bath."

Gwen mentally went over the instances that she encountered Arthur. Her brows furrowed at her lack of remembrance. "So all these weeks, he's been thinking that I've insulted him. I've insulted the Prince of Camelot." She stared blankly into the air.

Gaius patted her shoulder comfortingly. Merlin was giving her a sympathetic look.

Gwen shook her head determinedly. She was not going to let this misunderstanding continue any longer. "It's cold out; you should take your cloak." She said quietly.

The two men looked at each other before wordlessly agreeing that she was going to be just fine. Gaius went back to cleaning up and Merlin went to his room to get his cloak.

Gwen stood up and approached Gaius' workbench. "So, what will Merlin take to the prince?" She asked with such interest.

"That blue vial." Gaius answered as he started to wash their utensils.

She nodded as she picked up the small bottle. Quietly, she gathered her own cloak and advanced towards the door.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, was being uncharacteristically contemplative.

He stared out the window as he thought over his father's words. '_Water shortage,'_ He thought contemptuously. He had to stop with his afternoon baths because he might inspire a water shortage. It was a good thing he had another plan. He wondered when Merlin would finally arrive with the bath oil that Gaius promised him.

He huffed impatiently. He wondered if the source of his ire was even aware how much damage she had caused. Morgana had been teasing him for what she called his 'vanity,' and he couldn't help but speculate on the idea that Gwen simply said what she said at Morgana's command. He wouldn't be surprised that his father's ward would go through lengths to try his patience.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted the righteous anger he was cultivating.

He ignored it. Merlin typically just burst into the room; he was actually surprised that he bothered to knock this time. He started pacing as he began to think of all the ways he could get back at Morgana for daring to use her handmaiden to vex him.

Another knock sounded.

Arthur scowled at the door. He marched towards it and yanked it open. "For god's sakes Merlin, of all the times to finally follow my orders on knocking, you chose the most inconvenient moment-" His annoyance came to a halt upon discovering the true identity of the knocker. "Gwen?"

"Milord," Gwen curtsied at the greeting. Her eyes were wide at the shouting that Arthur was doing when he thought she was Merlin.

The prince was stock-still, as though he couldn't get over the fact that it was her at the door. They spent an endless moment staring at each other before Gwen averted her gaze.

"I've come to bring you this, sire." Gwen presented the vial to him.

Arthur nodded as he opened the door wider to let her in.

Gwen looked beyond the door and into the prince' chambers with quiet hesitation. She had no clear idea on what she would say to the prince once she reached his quarters. All she knew was that she had to fix everything. Arthur had been running Merlin ragged and he had been quite intolerable towards the rest of the servants in the castle. She was incredibly mortified to find out that it was her fault that the prince was in a foul mood for the past month or so.

If only Merlin actually listened to her. She remembered their conversation very well. The only reason why she mentioned the onion was because she couldn't think of anything else to compare the prince to. And she was not comparing his scent to the smell of onions, something that she made clear to Merlin during their talk.

With trepidation she entered the room. She could feel Arthur staring at her and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Arthur watched her as she entered his chambers. He could tell that she was not feeling the least bit at ease. And if she was guilty of conspiring with Morgana then she deserved to feel such discomfort.

He held out his hand for the vial. Gwen approached him quietly and dropped the small bottle into his hands, as though trying to avoid any form of physical contact with him. He frowned at her actions. "That'll be all." He said coldly in dismissal.

Gwen knew she was being summarily dismissed. But she had to tell him, she just didn't know how to broach the subject. "Sire," She began.

Arthur opened the vial and passed it under his nose. He nodded approvingly. It should work. He wouldn't smell of onions any time soon. He eyed her questioningly when he saw that she hadn't left. He looked at her and then at the vial in his hands. He smirked as he toyed with the idea of what he was about to do.

"Guinevere." He said mildly as he closed the distance between them. He raised the vial between them and allowed her to inhale the scent of a combination of herbs. "Does it smell remotely like onions?" He asked quietly.

Gwen flushed rosy red at the question. She shook her head mutely.

Arthur watched as she blushed guiltily. He knew it. So she did think he smelled like onions. He placed his forefinger on top of the vial and tipped it over. He then applied a bit on his collarbone. "What scent does this remind you of?" He posed the question as he offered her the vial.

She accepted the proffered bottle and inhaled deeply. "There is no scent like this." She answered shyly.

Arthur grinned at her reply. "Exactly! Now no one will ever accuse me of being a smelly oaf." He declared loudly.

Gwen lowered her gaze. "Milord, no one thinks that."

He raised his brow at her words. "I'm quite certain that someone does." He looked at her meaningfully.

She met his eyes full on. "I do not think so."

Arthur gave her a skeptical look.

"You are misinformed, sire." Gwen stated with such clarity. Arthur frowned slightly. "What I meant milord; is that someone has given you some inaccurate information." She added hurriedly.

"By someone, you mean Merlin." Arthur said acidly.

Gwen nodded eagerly, oblivious to his tone. "You see milord, Merlin misheard me. He thought I was comparing your…scent to the onion. But I wasn't." She shook her head earnestly.

Arthur folded his arms across his chest and simply watched her.

"I merely said that the prince was like an onion-"

"So I was still compared to an onion." He looked at her critically as he interjected.

Gwen winced at his gaze. "I did compare you to an onion." She said slowly. "But the comparison, sire had nothing to do with the odor of an onion." She offered the words with such eagerness.

He gave a her a sidelong glance. And then he nodded regally for her to continue. Gwen's intent to explain herself was getting to him. He could feel doubt creeping up on him. For the past few weeks he had lived with the knowledge that Gwen, a mere servant, thought him smelly.

Gwen remained quiet as she watched the prince, who seemed deep in thought.

Arthur's gaze met hers and she immediately dropped her eyes to the ground. "Guinevere." He said her name to prompt her to continue.

"Layers." Gwen blurted out indecorously.

His brows furrowed at the word. "I beg your pardon."

Her blush turned darker upon seeing Arthur's reaction. "Onions have layers, sire. You see, Lady Morgana told me-"

"Ha! I knew it." Arthur interrupted Gwen's explanation with such triumph. He knew that Morgana had something to do with Gwen insulting him.

Gwen shook her head furiously. "Milady told me about what happened with the Lady Sophia." She offered fervently. "And I merely observed that the prince has some profound depths, layers." The prince truly had profound depths. He was not only willing to give everything up for the sake of love, but according to her mistress he also had saved the druid boy from his own father, even at the his own peril.

She finally got the courage to meet Arthur's blue eyes. She blinked when she realized what she just said. "Not that I thought the prince to be completely without depth until I heard about what happened. I am fully aware that I do not know you well enough sire to be passing judgment, not that I was judging milord."

The frown on Arthur's face melted into a smile. He was not completely oblivious to the disapproving looks that Gwen had shot in his direction in the past. She and Morgana were the only ones who dared to do such a thing, majority of the people of Camelot had turned a blind eye on his behavior, dismissing it as princely prerogative. And it seemed that Gwen's opinion of him was vastly improving, she could have certainly phrased it better but it was a compliment.

She took a deep breath to continue her explanation when Arthur took her hands in his. Gwen almost dropped the vial in her surprise.

Arthur's smile widened when Gwen was obviously flustered by his touch. He took the cork from her and closed off the small bottle. "Then I clearly am in no need of this," He nodded at the vial meaningfully.

Gwen shook her head helplessly. "No, sire. Your scent is perfectly fine." She answered mechanically. "Not that I go around trying to smell milord." She added hastily.

The space between them was miniscule at best. Arthur leaned forward. "Are you certain that my scent is perfectly fine?" He asked teasingly.

She felt overwhelmed by him. He smelled amazing, she wondered if she should tell him so and then make a run for the door. It was quite clear that he no longer felt offended by her comments now that he knew full well what she actually said.

But before either of them could do anything else, the doors burst open, revealing a wide-eyed Merlin.

Gwen took a step back from him and Arthur simply glared at the interruption.

"I see you haven't acquired the manners to knock before you enter my chambers." Arthur observed sharply.

Merlin looked at him and then at Gwen, who was still holding the blue vial. "I was trying to save Gwen-"

Arthur waved off his explanation. "Your ears are in need of cleaning." He told Merlin pointedly. "Either that or you are just an idiot."

"But-" His servant tried again.

He shook his head in rebuff and turned his attention back to Gwen. "Guinevere, please extend my thanks to Gaius for that." His gaze landed on the small bottle she was still clutching. "And thank you." He added quietly, his tone so low that Merlin was unable to hear it.

Gwen looked at him in confusion. "Sire?"

"Merlin, make sure to walk Gwen to her home. It is late and you've inconvenienced her enough by asking her to do your duties." Arthur ordered authoritatively.

Merlin looked at the two of them in bewilderment. He wondered what went on between the two. It was clear that Arthur was no longer in a foul mood and Gwen's presence seemed to be the only explanation for it.

She knew that she was just given a way out of an incredibly embarrassing situation. She seized the opportunity and started for the door.

"Gwen." Arthur called out but Gwen seemed so intent to leave. "Guinevere." He said her name louder.

Gwen stopped in her tracks, she turned back to face the prince.

Arthur advanced towards and once again enveloped her hands with his. "I no longer need this." He said as he took the vial from her. "But I'd like to keep it just the same." He finally released her from his hold. _'For the memories.'_ He added to himself. He was not particularly prone to sentimentality but there was just something about what just occurred between him and Gwen.

Merlin watched the scene unfold before him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. But before he could voice any of his observations, Gwen curtsied and then practically ran out of the room. He looked at Arthur, who was smiling fondly at the closed door before scowling at him when he saw Merlin staring at him with a mystified expression.

"Go on then." Arthur glared at him. "Make sure that she arrives home safely." He added as he turned his back on Merlin and headed for the windows. He popped open the vial and inhaled the scent that would forever be linked with Guinevere…and onions.

The End (Truly)


End file.
